


Vrisrezi

by adameiers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, vrisrezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adameiers/pseuds/adameiers
Summary: Vrisrezi
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Vrisrezi

**Author's Note:**

> Vrisrezi

Vriska kissed her.

Terezi smiled. :)

They make love. Wow thats really gay.

Vrisrezi.

**Author's Note:**

> Vrisrezi


End file.
